War of The Wings
by Sashenka
Summary: One man knows the gates of hell, and finds the gates of heaven. The battle between the hells angels and heavens angels have raged for centuries. Two lovers find themselves on two sides of the fight. Who will win? Who will perish? in the WAR OF THE WINGS!
1. Introductions

Authors Notes:  
Okay so Im gonna admit this story may seem a _little _strange but I really like it. This is only one side of the story one of my friends has posted 'Corrines' side of the story. Anyway I really hope you like this but if you dont...sorry! I will post something better soon, please review but no flames Im new go easy. See ya  
Sashenka  
xzxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introductions

On a normal Friday afternoon a man walked down the high street. The mans white hair stood out vividly against the normal colours of the crowd around him. The mans name was Richard. Richard was only 20 and he was a policeman some would say that he was new to this kind of game as he was only young. Richard didn't think so, and here he was walking down the high street to the bus station. Richard looked around him. 'Another day comes and tomorrow will only leave a memory of today' he thought to himself Richard looked around him, he looked at the people around him. 'Ignorance is bliss to these mere mortals' he thought again. Richard was always thinking, he passed the record store and stopped looking into its depths…for a second he saw normal people laughing and joking and then that vision faded only leavening him a picture of himself.

Richard looked at his white hair and the black emotionless pits that he considered eyes. Richard always wore black, black jeans a black tank top and a loose black shirt on the top. Richard didn't feel the cold and he didn't feel the heat…he didn't feel anything not even love. Richard continued to walk along the high street and finally he reached the bus stop. Richard stared around and his eyes settled on a woman that was sat near to him. Richard stared the woman had Dirty blonde hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. Richard thought the woman looked like an angel, a total angel, he sighed heavily and looked away. To be a Hells angel involves sacrifices, he wasn't allowed to know anyone to closely he wasn't allowed to let anyone know who he really was. Richard wasn't allowed to get close to someone, sure enough most of the men and women and work knew his name and small details like his age and where he lived but they didn't know Richard, the real one.

The bus finally arrived after Richard kept sneaking glances at the woman who was sat near him, he stepped towards the bus behind an old man an din front of him was another woman and then in front of her was the blonde haired woman whom her kept sneaking glances at. Richard looked where she sat as he paid for his ticket; the bus pulled out of the stop and tumbled off. Richard began to walk to the back of the bus and just as the bus revved to change gear, Richard lost his footing and tumbled sideward into the woman he had been staring at earlier. Richard felt the blood rush to his face he stood back up and held on to the back of the seat with his free hand he flicked his hair back out of his eyes. "Sorry, Lady" he smiled. Richard's voice was the same as any normal man's except it had a sort of mysterious tone to it. Richard smiled and carried on walking up the bus, he took a seat right at the back but every now and again his eyes wandered back to the woman. The bus rumbles past four stops and then it stopped at the fifth and to Richards sorrow the woman whom he had fallen on, got off. Richard sighed deeply again causing a few people to look at him, stood up and rang the bell on the bus, he walked down the aisle careful not to fall onto anyone, he stood at the end and finally the bus stopped just outside his flat. Richard thought that this was good because it had now begun to rain heavily and Richard's flat was just behind the stop, he jumped off the bus and dashed into his flat, fumbling slightly as he unlocked the door. Richard rushed inside and sort of shook himself off, he threw his bunch of keys onto the hall table and walked into the living room and switched the news on. Richard just had an hour to have something to eat and get into his uniform before he had to sign in at the station. Richard walked into the kitchen and put a pan of water on the hob, he walked over to his pantry and shifted through it, he eventually found what he was looking for and pulled out a packet of pasta. He pored some of the pasta into the pan, just enough to serve one. Richard walked back into the room dripping water everywhere; he pulled off his wet clothes and pulled on some dry ones that were on the radiator. Richard trudged back into the kitchen he sniffed as he saw that the pasta was boiling and turned it down slightly. He looked out of the window and saw that it was still raining but only slightly and the sun was weakly filtering through the dark cloud. Richard sniffed again, he didn't like the rain but then again he didn't like the sun either, and Richard liked being awkward.

Richard dashed to the pan again it was boiling over so he turned it down and continued to stare out of the window, until he heard the phone ring. Richard walked to the other side of the Kitchen and pulled the phone of the hook. "Hello?" he asked

"Richard its Rob listen we need you down at the station we've just had a drugs raid and we need all the help we can get"

"All right I'll be down there in a minute let me just get my uniform on" Richard replied frowning slightly as he did so "Alright see you soon" Rob said before he hung up. Richard placed the phone back on its hook and then went and turned the pan of pasta off, he wasn't going to have time to eat. Richard made sure yet again the cooker was turned off and then he turned the television off, he picked up his bunch of keys and then locked the front door and made his way out of the back, locking that was as he went out. Richard appeared in a garden devoted to weeds and there in the corner stood a jet black Suzuki motorbike. Simon smiled slightly as he saw the motorbike with the words Hells Angel printed on them in a fire font. Richard walked towards it and flung his leg over it, feeling the familiar softness of the seat and harsh metal of the bars. Richard switched it on and revved it up, he span it around and rode it out of the garden down a passage alongside his ground floor flat. Richard and the bike appeared on the rode almost crashing into a car, the driver screamed his horn and shouted "Fucking Bastard" out of the window Richard just flashed his police badge and sped off on the monster that he owned. Richard turned a corner sharply and almost fell off, his white hair was blowing in the wind and he had to squint his eyes to stop himself being blinded by the sheer force of the wind and from flying debris.

Within five minutes Richard had appeared at the police station arriving coolly and smoothly in the car park. Richard swung himself of his bike and walked up the main entrance, he walked through reception giving a small nod to the woman who was stood behind the counter. He then punched in a number at a wooden door and it buzzed and opened. Richard pushed it open and walked through to a sea of policemen and women. Richard turned a few corners and walked up a flight of stairs to his office, his specialty was drug dealers he liked to catch them. The thing is about Richard he never ever looses, if he is told to find someone he finds them if he is told to anialate someone he kills them. Richard was famous at the minute, as he had just recently caught Jack Mc'Dougle one of the most famous drug dealers in the country, he was the top dog in the game. Richards elders the one in hell told him to anialate him.

Suicide they prison officers said, well they did find him hanging from a pipe in the boiler room, but hey Richard wasn't exactly going to own up. Richard walked up a flight of stairs and along a corridor he didn't have far to walk to his department. Richard soon arrived at a wood and glass door, on the glass was printed two words "Drugs Department" Richard whispered he opened the door with a smart click and walked inside, the room was full of desks and computers and at the far end of the room their was a computerized version of a world map that could be broken down into smaller version of each country and their counties and cities and towns. Richard smiled he had often used this map. Richard walked through the sea of desks and past his own he was about to sit down when Rob walked up to him "My office now!" he said Richard stared at him, he hated rude people it annoyed him. He silently followed in his wake; they stepped into Rob's office and shut the door. "Sit" Rob commanded Richard sat and so did Rob "look Richard I want you to take a small group of men down town to the bank opposite that club" Rob smiled, Richard looked startled "eh?" he asked

"I want you to take some men down town because there's going to be a raid on the bank tonight some rich president has come to town to pick up the money the bank owes him and we have information that someone else is going to get there first" Rob said Richard stared

"You mean that Spanish president? Alehandro?" Richard asked

"Yeah that's the one"

"Well why me? Why haven't you asked Simon to do it?" Richard asked

Simon was the normal leader of the drug-raiding department. "Plus why is the drugs department doing this?" he asked confused

"The men raiding the bank are known drugs dealers that's why this has been handed over to us" Rob explained "Richard you're the best man in this god damned department" he sat behind his desk looking at Richard "So will you do it?" he asked Richard frowned slightly and thought

"Sure why not" he shrugged he stood up and walked out. As soon as he got out of the door Simon walked up to him "what the fucking hell do you think you are up to!" he spat in Richard's face

"Excuse me your in my way" he replied simply and pushed past him

"Why has he asked you to lead the operation and not me?" he roared

"Simply because I am better than you" Richard smiled but the smile soon vanished when he saw Simon's fist flying toward him, he didn't duck in time and Simon's fist collided with Richard's face and his bottom lip began to bleed. Richard remained calm and walked over to the board he saw earlier and picked up the pen, he wiped the blood away calmly and tapped England with the pen he then tapped away until he came to the area where they were in he turned to the rest of them. "We are heading towards this bank here" he pointed "there will be a raid there at around 9.30 and its 9.00 now which will just give you enough time to get changed and get down their pronto" Richard smiled "They will be in the entrance hall…hopefully by the time we get there, we will then take them from all sides of the hall as there are three doors there are going to be three teams Becky, Scouser and Rodger your going behind them…Simon Louise and Charlie our going through the side and then the rest of you go through the front" Richard barked out his orders and then started to go back the way he came he turned round at the door "Bullet Proof vests must be worn!" he barked again and then he ran off back down the corridors and stairs that made the police station. Richard ran to a small room that was filled with bulletproof vests and weapons, he grabbed a vest and a loaded gun that he checked before setting off.


	2. To die and Relive

Chapter Two – To die and Relive 

Richard ran out of the station and jumped onto his midnight black motorbike he pulled the bullet proof vest on loosely and stuck his gun in its pouch on his belt he then revved up his monster machine and set off for the Bank he roared through the crowded roads swerving and dodging…dodging and swerving. Richard arrived at the bank five minutes before the rest of the team he stopped his bike and stepped off he pulled out his gun and crept towards the bank…suddenly all the alarms went off and there was sounds of shouting and gun fire from inside Richard shouted at the bouncer in front of a club across the street "Evacuate the club NOW!" he ran towards the bank and just as he got to the bottom of the stairs three armed men ran out their black bags full with green paper money. "Police!" Richard shouted The men turned and looked at him, a single man with a mere hand gun while they all dressed in black their faces hidden by balaclava's as black as a hidden night and their dark clothes to match the shadows they hid in. The men turned to Richard they all had shotguns strapped across their back. In their belt pouches were small hand grenades stun grenades, handguns and garrottes. They laughed wickedly and horribly. "Go," said one of the men, he must have been aged because his voice was husky and lined with age. The man walked slowly down the steps and turned his head to Richard. Quick as a flash he drew his handgun…for the second time that day Richard's speed failed him, all he could do was gasped as a speeding bullet came his way. Bullet-metal collided with near human flesh and blood erupted from the wound that had formed in Richard right hand shoulder. There was another bang as the gun exploded again and this time the bullet hit Richard in the stomach. Richard fell backwards and landed on the floor he could hear the culprit running away and he could hear people rushing around sobbing and screaming and he heard the alarm of the bank. Then over all the noise he heard a light footstep then another then another something or someone was walking towards him. Then his vision went black and the sound that filled his ears faded and he could hear, see and feel nothing. His Vision filtered back into his eyes and he flickered his eyelids open, he couldn't see much his eyes were watery and his vision was blurry. Richard focused onto a single thing, in front of him he could see a bright light he focused onto it and then a face emerged a female face. The woman had dirty blonde hair and really deep sapphire blue eyes she was wearing all white…a heaven's angel he thought. The face was more sharp and focused and he almost laughed she was familiar it was the woman he had met on the bus. Richard raised his hand and he clasped it round something that was dangling from the angel. It was a small silver cross all the energy drained from Richards's hand and arm and his eyes closed again into Unconsciousness. Even though he had hardly any energy left Richard still clasped the small silver cross in his hand keeping his from grip on it, it somehow brought him strength before he blacked out he felt the chain go tort he felt the delicate chain snap and as the chain snap his fingers snapped shut around the cross the silver chain dangling from his hand like silver blood. Richards hand fell back to the ground and the silver chain mingled with the pool of blood that had formed around him, the blood overtook the chain and all anyone could see was a small snatch of glittery silver clasped tightly in Richard fast dieing hand. All went black and Richard knew no more. Around twenty minutes later an Ambulance pulled up near the bank and two men jumped out carrying a stretcher. They ran over to where the fallen copper was laid. Richard was white but breathing at a steady pace. Just as they jumped out of the van though, The woman who was stood their collapsed and as they drew level with the fallen, they smirked the woman had fell sideways and she was now laid next to Richard in an almost lovers position. The woman was laid on her side her hand had flown out and it was resting across the man's chest. They picked the man up first into the stretcher and then they walked him over to the ambulance where they rested him in the bed. They then returned to the scene to pick up the woman and they laid her in the spare bed. The ambulance sped off towards the hospital, the blue sirens echoing around the deathly, eerie scene where a good copper and an innocent bystander had both fell.

Later on Richard's noise sense returned first and he heard a lot of strange sounds around him. There were beeps and sounds that sounded like machinery and there was a lot of whispering around him. Then he opened his eyes and he saw that he was in a hospital and he was hooked up to a machine that beeped. Richard sighed and he saw that oxygen masked covered his face. Richard raised his hand and pulled the mask down from his face and he breathed in normally. A doctor walked up to him and stood at the side of his bed "hello, you have finally woken up. You're in St, Margaret's hospital I'm afraid you got shot we took you into theatre and removed the bullet" the doctor was a kind looking man he had blonde hair and kind eyes he also looked dopey and unreliable and Richard seriously wondered why he had become a doctor and how he had managed to pass his tests. Richard frowned again he didn't really want this particular doctor fiddling with his body while he was asleep, and didn't he just say bullet? Not bullets? He'd been shot twice hadn't he? Richard's stubborn nature took over and he sat up and swung his legs out of bed, he was facing the doctor. "So you removed both bullets?" he asked his voice emotionless. The doctor frowned "Both bullets?

"Yes both bullets"

"You only got shot in the shoulder"

"Doc I got shot twice I know I did I was on the receiving end!"

"I'm sorry but you only got shot once we found no wound in your stomach"

"But I got shot in the stomach" Richard was starting to get angry why wouldn't they believe him? He knew he got shot twice. "I think we should organize some mental help for you Richard you seem to be imagining things" the doctor frowned eyeing Richard warily. Richard grabbed the bottom of his blood stained shirt and pulled it up "Look I got shot see its right…" Richard looked down to his stomach that had specks of blood splashed across it but even as Richard looked their was no gun shot wound "Here" he whispered. Richard let his shirt fall back to place. He was so sure he had been shot twice it couldn't have been a dream it was so realistic and it hurt so badly. Richard shook his head he must have been dreaming because there was no wound. "Who's in that cubicle?" Richard asked the doctor nodding behind him. The doctor shook his head and smiled. "Your wife is laid in there," the doctor pointed behind Richard and he span round causing pain in his shoulder. Richard clasped his hand to it and gritted his teeth. "I haven't got a wife," he laughed

"The woman who was found next t you we thought it was your wife"

"No I'm sure I haven't got a wife" Richard laughed again Richard then attempted to stand up but the doctor roughly pushed him back onto the bed. "I'm sorry but you must remain in bed" Richard grunted and pushed the doctors hand away "Shut up" he growled he stood up again and was confronted by the doctor. "I really must protest need I remind you that you have been shot?" the doctor growled.

"Shut up!" Richard said again but loudly causing a few peoples heads to turn. Richard still clasped his hand to his shoulder and walked over to the bed. The woman was laid on top of the covers she was wearing a gorgeous designer white dress that was unfortunately heavily bloodstained. 'My Blood' Richard caught himself thinking. Richard stood at the side of the bed one hand on his shoulder and one hand on the bed next to the woman he looked down upon her and for the first time in years smiled. Richard raised his hand from the bed and was about to touch her cheek when she stirred. Richards's hand snapped back and he looked down at the waking woman. The woman's eyes flickered open and she slowly stirred. Richard stared there was a feeling welling up inside of him it was drowning him and seeping into his bones. Richard knew that the woman was going to look at him but he was confused and excited and happy at the same time. Richard was confused because he didn't know what he was feeling he was happy because at least the woman was alive and he was also excited because he desperately wanted to stare into her eyes he wanted to look into her soul. The woman woke fully and looked at Richard, Richard felt the blood rush to his face and he knew that he was blushing; he turned his face away and became very interested with the patterns on the curtains. Richard felt the woman's eyes on the back of his head and without even knowing he was doing it and without thinking he was going to do it he looked back at the woman on the bed her lips had gone into the thinnest of lines and Richard suddenly smiled, he scratched the back of his neck "Sorry I'm not being rude its just I don't know what to say I s'pose" his voice was calm but emotionless. Richards's eyes were empty and looked like bottomless black pits. "This is gonna sound really stupid but when I was at the bank and I was on the floor I remember waking up for the like briefest of moments and I thought…this is gonna sound really dumb…but…I thought you were an angel" Richard laughed without any real meaning. Richard felt the heat and colour rise steadily to his face and immediately knew that he was blushing "Its stupid I know" he shuffled his feet slightly hoping that the woman didn't notice " A moment of madness" he said hidden warmth in hid voice. Richard ran his hand through his strange, white hair that stood out vividly in the darkened cubicle. He walked towards the bed; if he moved any faster he would have been running. Richard sat down on a chair next to his bed "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier but my names Richard" he smiled at the woman unusually warmly. The woman twitched slightly and then Richard heard the voice he was longing to hear, she smiled "I know it is I heard your friend on the radio when you passed out" she smiled slightly again, making her face look really astounding. "Well my name is Corrine it's a pleasure to meet you" Richard almost smiled again as Corrine giggled. Richard looked at Corrine again and many thoughts and feelings began swirling around in his mind. The dark void that resided there began to ease away as some unknown light invaded and pierced through. Richard frowned not knowing what he himself was thinking or feeling. Richard shuffled and looked once more to Corrine "I must thank you Corrine for talking to my mates on the radio" she twitched again and Richard could tell that she was trying to look away, he smiled inside his mind and almost laughed as Corrine blushed her cheeks now tinted with a slight pink that made her face light up even more. "It was nothing I couldn't have just left you there" Richard heard her voice and more light infiltrated the darkness in his mind. Richard smiled as Corrine looked down in embarrassment but then looked startled, he was embarrassing her and making her feel un-comfortable and out of place he did that to everyone. What was he doing here? Imposing himself onto someone who had helped him? And not only that Richard felt as though he was alive again and real, he felt like he was good and able to do good deeds but he wasn't and he had no right to impose any of that on Corrine. Richard frowned he had felt this feeling before, when he was alive and well before he died…. he felt this for his wife and his kids. That was centuries ago he had been too cold too dormant for so long he never thought he would feel this again. Richard suddenly stood up preparing to leave; he stood up so forcefully that the chair scraped back making an unmistakable loud noise. "I better be going" Richard felt his heart get incrusted with ice yet again. Richard stepped back and turned around he threw the curtain back and stepped out no even glances at Corrine who was still lying on the bed, covered in his crimson blood. Richard let the curtain fall back into place before he allowed himself to look back but all he saw was the curtain that separated him from the one he was beginning to love. Who know if fate was kind to him maybe…just maybe it would deliver her back into his presence one last time.


	3. The Forgotten

Chapter 3 – the Forgotten 

A few months later after the shooting incident, Richard was yet again in the Police station, sulking. Richard was to obsessed with the fact that since he was in hospital he had not seen Corrine his life was becoming almost un-bearable. Richard had turned into a empty shell, an empty shell that did as he was told and no longer took charge of anything. Richard had become as cold as ice to everyone around him, locking himself in his mind that swirled with thoughts and Images of Corrine. Richard didn't even notice amount of whispers and looks he was attracting. Boris, Scouser and Becky were all stood a few feet from him, whispering together in a small huddle. "What happened to him, why is he like that I thought he only got a bullet in the shoulder" Becky whispered while Boris replied "I don't know but accident well shootings can do that to someone can you remember poor P.C Michael?"

"Come off it Boris he got shot in the head and survived…. just" Scouser said "Scouser there are things worse than death, to be forever blind to the world and in a coma that's different Id rather die" Boris replied

"If you want my opinion I think Richard looks like he's pining for someone, he's turned cold as if to tear himself away from people so he doesn't get hurt yet again" beck shrugged before walking off. Richard who had heard none of this continued to sulk and stare aimlessly out of the window, his mind still swirling with Corrine. 'Come off it Ric you cant wait forever forget her' he thought silently to himself he looked around and as he met people eyes they immediately turned away and whispered to their neighbour. Richard sighed heavily and stood up, most of his paper work fell off his desk; he had not cleaned up for weeks. Then he heard it, the thing he had been waiting for…a job. Rob walked up to him; he looked like he wasn't sure. Rob stopped in front of Richard "hey Richard there's a job for you, a flat has been broken into we need someone to go immediately, the woman who lives there has locked herself in the bathroom she thinks the burglar may still be inside." Richard smiled if he had to get his life back on track he best do it now. "Thanks Rob just what I needed" Richard replied enthusiastically which startled Rob a bit. Richard walked around him "Alright everyone listen up, there's a flat been burgled on Maple street, the flat number is 625 the block of flats themselves is at the end of the road, which ends in a cul-de-sac with only one escape route, the alley that goes down the side of the flats. Scouser, Becky and Boris I want you to come with in the car. "Lets go people I also want you armed and ready to fire there is a potential hostage so someone call the negotiators just in case" Richard ran to the door at the end of the room he looked back everyone was staring at him, surprised and shocked. "Come on don't gawp let's go!" Richard ran out of the room and back through the police station to the car park where he swung himself onto the gigantic black monster, that was his bike. Richard revved up the throttle and smiled as he threw his helmet from the handles, he never wore any sort of bike protection. Today he was wearing his black jeans and his black tank top that revealed his arm muscles that wound up his arm and to his torso like rope. Richard hesitated and turned around and grabbed a coat from the next bike. It was a long leather one; Richard thought it completed the total badass look. Richard revved up again and span around so he was facing the road. He gave one short glance in either direction, before he sped off dangerously, 40 miles over the speed limit. Richard concentrated on the road ahead instead of the fact that he was a copper who was breaking the law. Richard shrugged slightly and continued to drive his bike towards his goal. Soon he arrived at Maple Street he smiled and sped down it, stopping just in time. Richard jumped off his bike before it stopped and he jumped so high that it looked as if he was flying. Richard pulled out his gun and walked steadily and purposefully towards the door. He pushed it open it creaked slightly and he stopped listening for any sounds of footsteps. Richard heard none and walked up the stairs he passed 620, 621, 622, 623, and 624 he paused outside 625 listening for any hint of a noise within it. Richard took a deep breath and stepped back from the door. Richard then raised his leg and kicked the door forcefully it flew off its hinges in one blow he shouted "Police" and the ran inside his gun held in front of him, ready to shoot any man or woman who did not belong where he was. Richard heard some movement from the door in front of him. He had emerged into a long corridor which was red carpeted and had four doors leading off it. Richard walked forwards peering into each of the room he came to. The living room was empty and silent, the kitchen was also empty of an intruder but the kettle was boiling. Richard looked at the door at the end of the corridor again. The doorknob was turning and there was someone coming out. Richard raised his gun and placed his finger on the trigger, squeezing it lightly. The doorknob rattled again and the door clicked open ever so slightly "This is the police come out with your hands up!" Richard shouted. Richard then heard a gasp and a sob of joy, the door flung open and there in the doorway framed by the light from the lamp and the brightness of the yellow in the bathroom stood one woman, the woman who Richard had been dieing to see, the woman he had hoped fate would deliver to him and so it had. For in the doorway stood Corrine possibly more beautiful than ever. Richard smiled at the sight of her, but his face dropped as Corrine stepped out of the light. Corrine's right eye had a fresh bruise just appearing and her nose was bleeding heavily. Richard sighed to himself 'How did I not notice?' he thought. "Corrine" he whispered to her lowering his gun "What happened to you, is he still here?" Richard asked looking at Corrine totally horrified and overcome with grief. Before Richard could do anything before he could even talk anymore or before Corrine could even answer one of his questions, she began to cry silently Richard thought his heart would burst from the pain of it all, he had not been there, he had not protected her as he so wished to do. Corrine shook her head and cried "He's gone" she whimpered before throwing herself into Richard arms. Richard was taken by surprise at this action and he too closed his eyes as he felt Corrine, racking shivering body next to his. Richard wrapped his arms about Corrine loving the warmth that it brought but also hating the pain they were both in. Richard himself was surprised at himself as a single silver tear leaked out from the corner of his eye and fell onto Corrine's head "I'm sorry Corrine I should have been here" Richard said looking at her, she raised her head slightly and looked deep into his eyes "You were here, in my heart" she whispered. Richard bent his head a little more and Corrine raised hers. Richard could see her eyes now he could see every tear that hung to her lashes, he could feel her breath against his skin. Their two mouths met delicately in a passionate kiss. Richard was once again shocked and he knew he must stop but he couldn't, he wanted the moment to last forever, he wanted them never to be drawn a part. Suddenly in a blaze of fire and light the couple was drawn back into their own supernatural world. Richard disappeared in a fit of flame and fire, and Corrine ebbed away in a tidal wave of light. Richard opened his eyes but soon closed them again, he was spinning round and round and round and round in a never ending dance with the fire and smoke that surrounded him, the soot flaked into his eyes and the fire scorched them. Richard clamped them shut, knowing only too well, where he was being transported.


	4. Confronting the council

Chapter 4 – Confronting the council 

Richard emerged into a rocky cavern that had flame licking up the sides of the walls and odd bursts echoed from the floor. The fire dissipated and Richard was stood in the cavern, it was only then that he noticed he was surrounded by black-cloaked figures, Richard was in hell. 'The council' Richard though uneasily, he had been one of these members and knew their job well they existed for the sole purpose of trying those who had been disobedient and broken some rules, but he had never tried anyone with the full council present so whatever he was here for, it wasn't good.

"Councillor Richard you know why you are here?" one of the cloaked figures asked in a cold harsh voice, Richard stared around him his black pits scanning the area, his white hair standing out vividly in the underground lair of hell. "No I don't actually" Richard narrowed his eyes and said sceptically. It suddenly hit him….the blast of heavenly light, the warmth on the face of the woman he had begun to Love. Richard didn't understand it then, or who she was but he knew then that Corrine was not who she seemed to be. "Richard don't be a fool and deny it!" another councillor spoke pulling his hood down. His eyes were filled with fire, his hair the colour of smoke and his skin, darker than a burnt corpse. "I cannot be a fool when I know nothing of my crime!" Richard shouted back. One of the councillors stepped forward "AHA! So you do admit that you committed a crime!" he yelled back, his voice was also husky and full of evil and hate that was directly aimed at Richard. "Councillor Richard you were sent to the surface for one single purpose" another councillor said, stopping Richard answering. Richards face was contorted into an angry scene that twisted and turned before it settled and turned towards the new speaker. "I know that" he snarled his emotions working around each other trying to keep himself calm. "You agree that you were sent up to the surface try and find where our enemy were hiding and what information they had, correct?" he asked calmly his head twitched slightly. Richard fell silent it was the words of truth the man spoke, those were his orders but he had been so wrapped up in his mortal life that he hadn't even tried to gather information for months. "That is correct yes, but"

"and isn't it correct that you have not sent a report for over six months?"

"Yes, but"

"And isn't it correct you have been on the surface now for over two years?" he asked again he was pressing Richard so hard he thought he was going to burst at the seams "Yes, but"

"And councillor Richard isn't it correct that during that time you have had no intimacy with anyone during this time" he pressed

"YES, BUT!" Richard shouted he was beginning to get annoyed. The councillor took a step out of the circle his fire eyes burning bright from under the hood that clad his face in darkness erasing his features "AND!" his voice rose "Councillor Richard isn't it also correct that you have been close to a female and a female heaven angel at that!" Richard stopped his brain was tossing and turning frantically trying to make out the words the councillors had spoke. "A heavens angel?" Richard replied weakly he took a step back a look of pure horror on his face "Your lying" Richard said with confidence he didn't feel. If Corrine was an angel it would explain a lot of things, the fact that she had healed him when he had been shot, the warmth he seemed to feel whenever he was near her. The heavenly light that surrounded her, and drew her away more peacefully than the fire Richard was consumed by. The councillor laughed a cruel laugh that echoed menacingly around the cavern. "I do not lie why would I do that" he snarled. Richard also shook his head if the councillor was telling the truth he Richard had broken every rule in the book. The heavens angels were enemies of the hells angels. They had been at war for centuries each winning and each loosing, Richard had begun his hell life as a soldier and he hated every moment and slowly rose in the ranks to councillor and then to agent, what he was now. No one could remember why they were fighting or who started the war all they knew that they must eliminate the other existence the other race of supernatural beings that took every chance to eliminate them. Richard sighed and closed his eyes "It just can't be true" he whispered pathetically. One by one the councillors laughed until Richards ears were ringing with it. "Fool!" the cried over and over again and then another councillor stepped forward and said in a mocking voice "Awwww did poor councillor Richard fall in love wiv da angel?" Richard felt his anger rise, the monster he had tried to contain was pulling successfully on the chain that anchored it deep inside his body and soil, it was about to be let loose and reek havoc on those around him. Richard gritted his teeth and his fingers curled in to form shaking fists that were ready to fly. Richard was shaking all over and he couldn't do anything to stop it. The council members saw Richard and the red auroras that were slowly seeping out of him. They stopped laughing and turned their full attention to Richard "Don't" one hissed knowing his intentions. Richards's eyes were suddenly sparked with angry fire. The main councillor simply clicked his fingers and Richard bent over double suddenly screaming in pain he was in pure agony he was blinded by it and he was drowning in it. The pain stopped as soon as it started and Richard straightened up he span around. "Give them back" he snarled sounding more like a wild dog. The councillor smiled he was now holding what looked like a black orb except it wasn't, it seemed to be made entirely out of liquid that changed every second from what pattern to another. Richard suddenly felt empty and desolate the destructive powers that he had been ready to unleashed were harshly ripped from him, Richard laughed he could still feel the monster brewing and about to escape. Richard span around again and charged towards the councillor not knowing what he was doing, he wasn't thinking straight and he was blinded by fury. Richard began to hit every part of the councillor he could find, using his fists, feet and teeth to hurt him as much as possible. There was so much hate built up inside of him that he didn't know of and at the moment he realized just how much he hated his life, and how much he hated himself. Richard could feel hands clasping round him there skin burning into his, their eyes scorching the back of his head. Richard continued to hit the man in front of him, who was now backed up in the cavern wall Richard stepped up next to him "Yes I did and I still do, you have a problem with that?" he snarled but before the shaking councillors couldn't even give a murmur of a reply Richard heard a loud bang, he saw the councillors scatter behind him out of the corner of his eyes. Richard regretfully span round letting the iron grip loose, on the victim before him. Richard just had time to see a screaming, raging ball of fire zooming towards him with destructive force. Richard was thrown backwards he felt his back crunch painfully against the cavern wall. Richard had been blown half way up the wall, his feet not even near touching the floor. Richard grimaced painfully and let out a snarl of pain that echoed strangely throughout the cavern, he fell to the floor along with some rocky debris that had been dislodged by the force of Richard's body smashing into the wall.


	5. Pain beyond Pain

AN: Hey guys Im sorry it took so long for me to update! but Ive been busy with school and cheerleading so I didnt really have enough time. OMG I got like sooooooo excited when I got my first review its sad I know but hey! there should be another chapter coming up real soon so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much!

Love  
Sashenka  
xxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 5 – Pain beyond pain

Richard laid face down twitching and growling in pain, but his stubborn nature took over and he placed one shaking hand down upon the floor and he followed it with his other hand, Richard pushed himself off the floor still growling with the pain that was shooting through his body. Richard stood up defiantly and stared at all of the members of the council a grim satisfaction clearly written on his face. The councillor that Richard had long picked out to be the leader, shook his head also grimly before speaking. "Why do you have to rebel if you stay calm and just say that you will never see the angel again, you can have your title back and you can have your mortal life back, its your choice" he hissed from under the hood, Richard thought for a fraction of a moment then he shook his head violently "NO!" he yelled so that the words echoed around the cavern that followed with a low rumble and the sounds of a rock slide. Richard half ducked looking around for any falling debris. The councillors all laughed at his childish movements but the main councillor soon ordered silence. "Silence!" he snarled the others fell to his command "Richard I know you and you would not want to throw away all you have worked for!" he hissed taking a step towards Richard then another and another in time to his words that seemed to pierce Richard like lightning. Richard remained still and affixed to where he seem to have become rooted, he was still shaking and beginning to sweat with the heat and the force of keeping himself under control, he knew there was no escape now. The council had formed a tight circle around him enclosing him, trapping him, Richard felt like he couldn't breathe, His shirt had become rags from the fight and his jeans had been torn. Richard looked at the councillor and let a small frown crease his face "You do not know me any of you why don't you all, live like the men you once were and show your face to me?" Richard asked staring around revolving on the spot. Richard saw each of the councillors shuffle uncomfortable and glance at each other. Richards face broke into a wide smile and he laughed loud causing another rumble. "Oh I cant believe this, I know why you do not show your faces to me" he stared at them, playing with his words before letting his tongue form then and release them into the air. "Your afraid of me, that's why you wont let me see your face's" he laughed again this time more evilly than he intended or felt he turned back to the man in front of him. Richard looked into the darkness trying to make out some features to place him. The man shot out his blackened hand, for a fraction of a second it clasped around pure air before finding Richards throat. The fingers clasped around his throat in an iron grip and Richards nostrils filled with the scent of his own burning flesh, he yelled out and it was the councillors turn to laugh. "Not too tough like this are you?" he sneered looking at Richard who fell to his knees his eyes clouding his vision fading he could feel himself slipping away to where he did not know, death oh no he was already in death but to a form of unconsciousness that he knew he would never wake from. The councillor threw Richard from him and made a loud noise of disgust. " see what this mortal body had done to you! Its has made you weak and let you have feelings you should not have!" he hissed Richard's anger found him his voice, still on the floor he attempted to get up but failed pathetically and collapsed to the floor. "You say I'm weak? You know I could take you all out as easily as breaking a match stick, that is why you will not show your faces to me!" he rebelled another wave of murmurs rippled through the councillors. "Silence!" the main man ordered he then walked up to Richard again and pulled his hood back, Richard could not help but gasp stood their in front of him was the man he had hated all of his life ever since he had first come to hell, centuries ago he was always there. Richard looked back in horror, the black hair was in the same style as his own, short with curtains that fell into his eyes, the black bottomless pits that were his eyes were the same shape and had the same depth filled with evil and hate. Richard finally managed to stand up and looked at the man with utter disgust, he had the same shaped face and the same shaped mouth. "So I see you have finally made it onto the council, brother!" he hissed Richards brother laughed and it rang around causing another rumble and the sounds of a distant rockslide. "Yes brother I made it, struggling against your reputation from the beginning where as you were promoted from soldier to councillor because of your so called talents I had to do it the hard way! And raise slowly throughout the soldier ranks and through the high beings through assassin and through Law patrol before I finally reached the council" he snarled back Richard suddenly found it all very funny he stepped up to his brother "wait so this means you had to be an office boy?" he asked laughing, his brothers fist shot out with the fast reflexes that Richard never had, his fist collided with his face and Richard staggered "Hey" he said still laughing seeming to ignore the punch "There's nothing wrong with an office boy" he chuckled, he could see his brothers face slowly redden in anger, Richard stared stopping his muscular body shaking with laughter it took him all of his self control to stop laughing but he soon did it, staring at his brother with pure poison. Richard could feel something liquid on his lips and tasted it, it tasted salty and like blood, he guessed that his brother's blow must have split his lip another injury to add to the great list. "Richard why must you fight this you have wronged now take it all back swear on your own pathetic excuse for a life to never see her again!" he hissed Richard had no humour left and returned to the more serious matter "I cannot do that and I will not do that….I love her and I will not leave her again because this so called council commands me to!" he yelled another louder rumble echoed throughout the cavern. "Then you will suffer this councils punishment!" his brother yelled back, the other councillors were starting to fidget the rumbling was getting louder, and louder rocks started to cascade from the ceiling and dust clouds formed all around them. "The rest of you strip him of his wings demote him to soldier we will reajourn later" he yelled, Richard suddenly looked shocked, angry and upset all at the same time. "You can't do that!" he yelled his brother was still holding the black liquid orb and he threw it at Richard who accepted it into his body gratefully, he was going to start after him but it was too late suddenly Richard found himself laying flat on his back with every single councillor on top of him, his form slowly being pressed into the ground as piles of near human beings jumped on top of him, trying to restrain him and strip him of his extra agent powers that he had gained from the promotion. Richard struggled and fought back, his vision slowly clouding and his ears ringing with the screeches of the councillors and the rumble of the cavern. Richard saw his brother back away through the tangled mass of robes and flesh. Richard growled loudly and found that last scrap of hidden energy that mortals cannot find. A few of the councillors were thrown of him and there hoods had fallen away Richard saw the faces which he had grown up with and loved he named them all each in his pathetic mind and growled with pity and disappointment. 'Simon still a soldier when I left, Damien the boy next door I called him, Louisa the girl who was in the same regiment as me, Michael the hells disciple' he smiled to himself most of these men and women were friends of his they all grew up with him, they laughed together and fought along side each other. Richard threw some more councillors of and their hoods fell back too, he saw more faces that swam out of his few memories. Friends of his, men he had fought with, women he had slept with but none of it mattered to him now, all that mattered was that he got out of the cavern and back to Corrine. The councillors all piled on top of him again screeching and screaming there blackened hands burning Richards flesh, wafting the scent all of him and up his nostrils, the stench of his own burning flesh was so strong he nearly threw up. Richard blasted away one of the councillors with the power he had been given back and he flew into the wall and blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth and from under the black hair. Richard turned around turning his attention and his powers onto the other members of the council who had backed away slightly, now Richard had found his last scrap of strength to use his powers. Richards's eyes turned an even darker shade of black and an aura surrounded him causing him to glow in an eerie shadow of death and darkness. Richard span around on the ball of his heel welcoming the new found space, he aimed his leg high and his aim hit true straight in the face of one of the councillors, he span around quickly and threw a ball of black energy straight at another stumbling figure, he smiled enjoying the thrill of the fight. If he was going to be taken he was not going to be taken without a fight. Richard threw yet another ball of destructive energy not caring where it hit or who it hit, for just that second he had to dive sideways to miss a falling rock that cascaded from the collapsing ceiling, but even has he dived, he knew it was too late the rock was too big for even him, the quickest agent in two worlds could not escape the blow. Richard slumped down upon the ground in a state of unconsciousness that no one could be sure he would wake from, the councillors were panting and breathing heavily aware of the roaring in their ears and the continuous rocks colliding from the ceiling, the approached Richard warily one of the women hissed "fool!" and Richard could give no reply he was sleeping, sleeping in a swirling void of darkness. In the end the council that consisted of just over 30 men and women alike, he was defeated by nature and the harsh rocks it produced did not defeat Richard, as such they merely made him sleep but no for as long as people thought.

At least five hours later, Richard groaned, his vision was black and his senses were foggy, he felt somehow light and empty and his mind seemed black. In a fraction of a second all that had happened flashed through his mind. Richard saw himself in the police station ready to ride to the bank, he saw and heard the mans mocking laughter, he saw his own face as the gun banged and a speeding bullet he felt once more the pain as two bullets buried themselves deep in his body. 'Two bullets?' he thought unconsciously he was sure he only got treated for one wound. Richard saw again as he busted open the door to the apartment he remembered the feeling of awareness he felt. Richard remembered the warmth of Corrine's body against his the taste and feel of her lips as they kissed passionately


	6. Azrael: Man of heart or Hate?

Hey. I know it took me a while to actually add this chapter but its here now and I hope you like it. Ive had some difficulty with my interney connections, ya know. Anyway I should be updating again soon so please review and tell me what you think and how I could make it better. Thanks a lot

**Sashenka**

xxxxxx

* * *

Richard felt pain first, the pain of his body and the intense pain in his heart. It felt almost like he had lost part of his inner being, he had lost part of his heart. It took him a while just to find out why he felt this way, he remembered Corrine and how her lips felt against his. Richard put a hand to his own lips and sat up silently. Richard looked around and realised that he had been thrown into one of the harsh stone cells that were reserved for the worst of the hells angels. Richard groaned his body was aching from over using hid powers and fighting abilities against the ones who he once called 'friends' he didn't even know what that word meant anymore.

While he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the fact that he was not alone in the cold, dark, harsh cell that smelt of death and decay. "hello Richard" a cold harsh voice rang out from the depths of shadow. Richards eyes scanned around him and he jumped to his feet. "Who's there?" he growled. Footsteps could be heard as the hidden speaker stepped from the darkness. It was a man, tall in height and slimly built. His narrow face was smooth and could be handsome if the arrogance and power wasn't creeping and trapping all of his other facial features. Each word he spoke from those lips were heightened in power and coldness by the sarcasm that echoed within. Richard sighed and relaxed a little. "My Lord" he said slowly inclining his had towards the man who also dressed in deep luxurious black. "Now Richard I think I stopped being your lord a long time ago" he spoke softly. "Azrael you have always been my master" "But not anymore Richard I know the secrets in your heart" Richards head snapped up. The angel of death seemed to be in a good mood. That could only mean one thing, he was here to make Richard suffer and under his hand he would really suffer, he would suffer until he begged for mercy. "The battle between us and those sky dwellers is still raging Richard we have almost got victory in our grasp, surely you do not want to become an outcast just as we are on the verge of winning the greatest battle the universe has ever seen!" with each word he spoke evil radiated from it.

"The heaven angels will soon be crawling at our feet and I have better things to do than serve punishments to deserters!" he yelled. Richard flinched at the sharpness of his master. "I believe that I made a mistake when I sent you out as an agent in the role of a mortal, its not often I make mistakes and I don't like making mistakes. I like to be right all the time" without warning. Azrael pulled back his hand and sharply hit Richard about the face. Blood seeped slowly from a split lip and Richard began to shake trying to keep his anger at bay. "aww have my actions upset you? You pathetic excuse for a demon!" Azrael stepped back from Richard in disgust. "You disappoint me Richard, you have helped me position forces for the war and given me vital information about the Angels of Purity and then you fall in love with her royal….whatever!" Richard looked at the floor all. Fear and pain forgotten warmth overcome those feelings in his heart. "RICHARD!" Azrael screamed. "Do not have those feelings near me again!" he spat at him. "Im sorry my lord but its difficult to keep them away when your in love" he said sarcastically. Azrael looked like he was going to strike again. "I would not know" he snarled.

"You mean you are incapable of loving? don't make me laugh everyone is capeable of that no matter who they are" "You know nothing, you are not immortal like I, you can always die and live and be reincarnated I cannot I have been alive since the beginning of the world" "You were also once human!" Richard shouted "For a short time only, I only ever loved one woman and even she was weak she could not resisit the call of the devil that day in paradise" suddenly it clicked to Richard he suddenly knew who Azrael really was. "Adam?" he whispered. Azrael snapped his head towards Richard and grew even angrier. "Do not speak that name to me" "So it was Eve, so your Adam?" "Something like that, Im Adam's shadow side, I am the one God tried to keep at bay the one who was blinded by paradise and the warmth of female flesh. Saitan and God are the same just as I and Gabriel are the same. Eve herself chose to be reincarnated she had no purpose I have only ever seen her once and I do not wish to see her again" he grew silent "And you my friend will never see your beloved ever again. She will be punished just as you are to be punished you were a fool to think she ever loved you, don't you see she was only trying to gain information about us, about your true family" "No, we love each other and nothing can change that!" "You think so Richard, you really think so" "You can do nothing to change my mind" Richard yelled.

"Maybe so but I can make you deal misery towards her people and maybe to her family I can make you do that!" "HOW!" "The battle is still raging and they are always needing new recruits and soldiers to help win the fight" Richards eyes grew wide at the thought he knew he could have his agent status taken away at any time. " I'm taking away your status Richard, you are no longer a Agent no longer one of the most privileged angels in Hell. You are being demoted to soldier and whether you like it or not, you will either kill or be killed" "I would rather die than inflict pain of her people!" "Hmm I don't think so, when it comes to the crunch you will not die. The small ray of hope of seeing your beloved again will drive you to kill to redeem yourself in our eyes and gain your status back, so you can use your power to find her again but you wont achieve this and eventually it will drive you mad. Your desire to see the one you love again will make you want to stay alive and kill!" spittle ran down his chin and his eyes looked as though they were about to burst. Richard shook his head all the time. "I could always choose to be reincarnated!" "You would never find her again you fool!" "I will not even God or Saitan can stop that!"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER FORGET HER! SHE IS A HEAVENS ANGEL AND YOU ARE A HELLS ANGEL YOU MADE YOURSELF THAT TITLE WHEN YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD WHEN YOU WERE A MORTAL! YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER DIDN'T YOU! YOU KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD AND YOU WILL PAY!" "You have it wrong, it was an accident I never meant to" Richard spoke quietly. "YOU LIE, IT WAS INTENTIONAL!" "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, SHE JUST RAN IN FRONT OF MY BLADE, SHE SHOULD HAVE LET ME HURT THE MAN WHO PAINED HER!"

Richard could see it all played in his mind. How his dear sister was hurt deeply by the man who she loved and thought he loved her in return. He said he found someone else and Richards sister was heartbroken. Richard only meant to cut him, but as his sisters ex taunted him and said harsh words he grew angry and moved to stab him but his dear sister jumped in the way and he could do nothing to prevent what happened. Mary, his sister said just before she died, that she forgave Richard and it wasn't his fault but she made him promise he wouldn't harm her own beloved. The memory brought tears to his eyes, he was hurting deeply. "Stop it!" he yelled and Azrael gave a satisfied smiled "I cause pain easily Richard remember that when you are alone and fighting all those pure little pests the purity makes me want to vomit" he pulled a face. "I hope your ready Richard, your going now!" "No wait, I wont fight! I wont" Azrael smiled at Richards words and clicked his fingers Richard began to disappear and as he did so armour appeared on his body.

"Don't forget don't use your powers too much, you'll tire yourself out and who knows who might slip up to you in the dark and slit your throat forever!" Richard shuddered, he wasn't going to sleep that night. "Im not going to fight ADAM!" the flames and the darkness surrounded him again and he could feel himself being transported to where the battle was raging some place, he never knew where. The blackness began to subside and as Richard looked around he found that he was flying above the mortal city he knew so well, mortals were walking on the streets below and cars were roaring on the roads. Angels were blotting the sky, shooting fire and ice at each other the roar of battle cries and screams of pain blotted out all noise from the mortal world. Richard had a feeling that the mortals could neither see or hear what was raging above them. It seemed the winner of the fight would dominate the world below. Richard turned sharply his senses telling him someone was approaching, as a fast speed. There in front of him a Heaven angel sped towards him aiming a spear. Ricjard was too close to even dodge the blow, he could do one of two things. Richard could either kill or be killed just as Azrael said. The angel was almost upon him the time for decision making was now upon him and he had to decide and swiftly.


End file.
